1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to pulse width modulation (PWM) signals management systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for adjusting PWM signals according to component temperatures in a computer to control the rotational speed of fan in the computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Pulse width modulation (PWM) is a powerful technique for controlling analog circuits. PWM is employed in a wide variety of applications, ranging from measurement and communications to power control and conversion, such as controlling the rotational speed of a central processing unit (CPU) fan in a computer. However, the frequency of the PWM signals for controlling the fan is often fixed, and may not be adjusted according to the temperatures of the components (e.g., the CPU) in the computer.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method overcoming the aforementioned problem.